


eine kleine.

by cheonsagateun



Series: symphony no. 2, 3rd movement. [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Namamu Park Jihoon. Usiamu 20 tahun ketika kau dibunuh. Dan kau tidak segera ke surga, kau terjebak di dunia dan menyaksikan orang-orang yang kau sayangi tenggelam dalam lara.(untuk Real Person Fanfiction Blast.)





	eine kleine.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** produce 101 adalah sebuah acara survival show yang diselenggarakan oleh mnet. wanna one pun merupakan boyband yang beranggotakan pemenang-pemenang produce 101 dan berada di bawah ymc entertainment. quotes berasal dari buku the lovely bones karya alice sebold—pun fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari sana. saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil apapun atas fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **a/n:** the longest piece that i ever write so far. yay.

_“What did dead mean? It meant lost, it meant frozen, it meant gone.”_

(Alice Sebold)

 ****.

.

.

Namamu Park Jihoon.

Umurmu 20 tahun ketika kau dibunuh.

Begitu kau membuka matamu, kau pikir kau sudah berada di surga. Tetapi belum, belum saatnya. Kau terbangun di jalanan yang sepi. Matamu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dan melihat pantulan kaca etalase minimarket. Tidak ada bayang-bayangmu di sana. Di saat itulah kau sadar bahwa kau sudah mati. Kemudian kau kembali. Menjadi hantu yang menggentayangi.

Hanya empat puluh hari sisa waktumu dan kau akan pergi selamanya.

.

.

.

Tujuan pertamamu adalah sebuah gedung kampus.

Kau kira tidak akan ada apa-apa di sana. Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Hanya saja kau ingin melihat tempat ini untuk yang terakhir kali. Taman kampus yang sepi. Lapangan parkir yang masih juga padat. Lorong-lorong yang sesekali dikelilingi mahasiswa. Ruang kelasmu ada di lantai satu, tepat di depan sebuah pohon. Saat mengerjakan tugas kelompok, kau selalu menyarankan untuk mengerjakan di bawah pohon itu. Lebih rindang, alasanmu.

Matamu menatap pohon tersebut dengan tatapan sedih. Setelah kau pergi, masih adakah yang duduk di bawahnya? Apakah pohon itu akan bernasib sama denganmu kelak—dingin dan terlupakan?

Lamunanmu terhenti begitu kau mendengar isak tangis. Berasal dari dalam kelasmu. Kau masuk ke dalam, mengikuti instingmu. Ruangan kelasmu masih sama saat terakhir kali kau melihatnya. Yang membedakan hanya satu vas bunga _carnation_ merah muda di atas bangku yang sering kau gunakan. Merah muda. Semua orang di kelas tahu kalau kau menyukainya. Bunga itu masih segar—tampak baru diletakkan. Di dekat meja guru, ada Daehwi yang menangis terisak. Daehwi adalah juniormu, junior yang selalu kau bantu. Jinyoung (yang kau tau, pemuda itu teman sekelasnya Daehwi) mengelus puncak kepala Daehwi, matanya tampak memerah karena menahan tangis. Seorang pemuda lagi memeluk Daehwi erat, mengelus punggungnya penuh sayang.

“Daehwi, tak apa.”

Itu Jisung, yang merengkuh Daehwi erat. Bahkan Jisung yang sudah lulus pun datang. Jisung, mantan teman sekamarmu dulu. Pemuda itu memang sering mampir ke kampus dan berkenalan dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru jurusannya di waktu senggang. Tidak heran jika pemuda itu akrab dengan Daehwi yang senang berteman.

“A-aku tidak menyangka,” Daehwi mulai berkata, suaranya sesenggukan, “Jihoon _-hyung_ cepat sekali pergi.”

Kemudian Daehwi menangis kencang. Jinyoung tidak dapat menahan air matanya. “Tenang ya, tenang.” Dikatakannya dengan suara serak.

“Sudahlah. Dia sudah tenang di surga, kok. Dia sudah bahagia.”

“Tapi aku di sini.”

Kau berkata pilu. Sayangnya mereka tidak akan bisa mendengar suaramu.

Kau hanya hantu. Masa lalu.

“Dia anak yang baik. Tempatnya di alam sana pasti yang terbaik.”

“Aku belum sempat minta maaf ke Jihoon _-hyung_.” Daehwi berkata, “Aku selalu menyusahkannya. Selalu minta _file-file_ diktat. Selalu mengganggunya di _chat_ —“

Tidak lagi kau dengar lanjutan kalimat Daehwi. Kau sudah keluar ruangan. Matamu menatap pohon di depan kelasmu sebelum menangis.

Sayangnya, Jisung tidak akan memelukmu lagi kalau kau menangis. Daehwi tidak akan meledekmu dengan berkata bahwa wajahmu jelek ketika menangis. Tidak ada yang akan turut menangis bersamamu. Tidak akan ada yang menghiburmu. Tidak akan ada yang mengulurkan tangan padamu tak peduli seberapa kuat kau menjerit.

Kau baru menyadari bahwa mati berarti sepi.

.

.

.

Matahari nyaris turun ke peraduannya. Ketika lembayung senja menyinari tubuhmu, kau tidak merasakan hangatnya. Matamu melirik ke arah jalanan dan kau tidak melihat bayanganmu. Bahkan bayang-bayang pun mengingkari keberadaanmu seperti seisi dunia.

Setelah melihat bagaimana reaksi Daehwi, kau mulai beranjak dari kampus. Menuju asrama mahasiswa, secepat yang kau bisa.

Daehwi yang hanya datang ketika butuh pun bersikap demikian—

 

—bagaimana reaksi _dia?_

 

Tapi kau kembali menghentikan langkah. Di halaman asrama, kau melihat seseorang yang tercengang. Woojin. Kalian dipertemukan saat orientasi mahasiswa baru. Dia seangkatan denganmu, sekelas denganmu, tapi dia orang yang paling sering mengajakmu berseteru. Kalian bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil. Tapi dari matanya, kau tahu bahwa Woojin peduli.

“Jihoon—?”

Matamu membulat.

Woojin menunjuk _mu_.

Woojin melihat _mu_.

“Kenapa?”

Sayangnya Woojin tidak sendirian. Kau kenal dua orang yang berada di dekatnya. Sungwoon dan Seongwoo, senior kalian. Kau tidak pernah bertegur sapa secara intens dengan mereka kecuali di acara-acara kampus. Tapi kau tahu, Sungwoon ramah sekali dan Seongwoo selalu berusaha untuk membuat orang-orang sekitarnya tertawa tanpa henti.

Kau mencoba melambaikan tangan. Sayangnya Woojin menoleh ke arah Sungwoon.

“Aku—aku tadi melihat Jihoon berdiri di sana—“  Woojin menoleh ke arahmu. Tangannya kembali menunjuk ke arahmu. “—sekarang sudah tidak ada.”

Padahal kau tidak beranjak dari tempatmu.

“Kamu bisa lihat hantu?”

“Enggak. Tapi sumpah, Seongwoo _-hyung_. Aku lihat. Bajunya Jihoon sama seperti baju terakhirnya. Kemeja _pink_ lengan panjang itu.”

“Kayaknya kamu perlu ikut acara _Paranormal Activity_ deh. Siapa tahu kamu bisa terkenal.”

“ _Hyung_ , aku serius.”

Seongwoo menyadari jika bukan saatnya ia bercanda. Jadi ia menutup mulutnya.

“Kakekku bilang, orang yang baru meninggal tidak langsung ke surga atau neraka.” Sungwoon mulai berkata, “Mereka akan berkeliaran selama empat puluh hari di dunia, melihat hidup orang-orang yang mereka tinggalkan. Jihoon baru meninggal dua hari yang lalu, jadi—“

Ketiganya terdiam dan saling berpandangan.

“Mungkin Jihoon benar-benar melihat kita.”

Kau memang melakukannya.

.

.

.

Lantai tiga. Nomor 36. Kau mengingatnya sampai akhir hayat.

Itu kamarmu dan kamar _nya_.

Kau masuk begitu saja menembus pintu yang terkunci. Dan kau melihat sekeliling. Tempatmu terasa sepi. Masih ada barang-barangmu—bahkan _laptop_ dan buku catatan di mejamu masih ada. Orang tuamu belum mengambil barang-barangmu dan _dia_ tidak sampai hati menyingkirkan semuanya. Semua terasa sama. Bedanya, kau tidak punya badan.

Kau tidak tahu di mana tubuhmu. Karena kau dibunuh, bisa jadi tubuhmu berada di kamar mayat rumah sakit demi keperluan otopsi. Membayangkan kalau tubuh tak bernyawamu akan dibedah-bedah dan diacak-acak organ dalamnya membuatmu ngeri. Kau berharap tidak demikian. Kau berharap tubuhmu sudah dibawa pulang ke rumah orang tua. Dikremasi dan dibuatkan nisan. Sudah tenang selagi jiwamu berkeliaran.

Berapa sisa waktumu?

Mungkin tiga puluh delapan hari? Atau tiga tujuh?

Kau menuju kamar. Dan kau melihatnya. Teman sekamarmu, kekasihmu, duduk di tepi ranjangmu. Di sebelahnya ada seorang pemuda yang tengah menenangkannya. Kau tidak begitu kenal namanya, tapi dari yang kau tahu, itu senior kekasihmu. Tangan pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk pundak kekasihmu. Nadanya lembut.

“Kau yakin kau tak apa kalau ditinggal sendiri?”

“Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Minhyun _-hyung_.”Ia tidak melihat ketika berkata, “Aku bisa sendiri.”

Pemuda itu menghela napas, sebelum mengangguk. Meninggalkan pesan, “Hubungi aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu, atau kalau kau butuh teman,” sebelum ia menutup pintu apartemen, meninggalkan semuanya dalam keheningan. Ia masih menunduk. Kau dapat mendengar deru napasnya yang berat. Lama ia menunduk hingga kau cemas.

“Guanlin—“

Kau menyebut namanya. Kau berhenti setelahnya. Dia tidak akan bisa mendengarmu.

Dia tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu.

Kemudian kau terpikir ide lain. Bukankah di film-film, hantu-hantu biasanya menjatuhkan barang untuk mengganggu manusia? Mungkin kau dapat melakukan hal yang sama? Jemarimu kemudian mencoba menyentuh buku tulis yang terletak di atas meja, bermaksud untuk menjatuhkannya. Agar Guanlin tidak sedih. Agar Guanlin tahu bahwa ia tak sendiri dan bahwa kau masih di sini.

Bahwa kau belum pergi.

Sayangnya jemarimu menembus buku seperti fatamorgana. Seakan kau hanya hologram yang tidak diperbolehkan menyentuh apapun yang nyata.

“ _Hyung_ perginya mendadak.” Guanlin bergumam, cukup keras, kau dapat mendengarnya. “Curang. Tidak memberi peringatan dulu.”

Tawa getir Guanlin menggema di ruangan, sebelum tawanya berubah menjadi isak frustrasi.

.

.

.

Kau bertemu Lai Guanlin sebelum kuliah dimulai.

Teman sekamarmu dulunya adalah Jisung—yang lulus sebelum kau mengalami ujian semester pertama dalam kehidupan perkuliahanmu. Guanlin datang awalnya karena pembagian kamar asrama. Guanlin menyukai Korea Selatan dan kebudayaannya, karena itulah ia rela meninggalkan Taipei demi menimba ilmu di negeri favoritnya. Bahasa Koreanya tidak lancar. Ia seringkali diam karena takut ditertawakan. Kau seringkali melihatnya di kampus—dia tidak punya teman barang satu pun.

Tapi di satu sisi, dia gigih. Sekalipun Bahasa Korea masih asing, ia berusaha memahami. Setiap malam ia menonton drama Korea, ketika di luar ia menyempatkan diri membaca bahasa Korea (cara itu memang cara tercepat untuk belajar bahasa, kata orang-orang). Dalam pelajaran pun ia berusaha keras—tipikal pelajar budiman.

 Kau berpikir untuk membantunya melangkah lebih jauh. Kau berpikir untuk mendukungnya secara langsung. Jisung dulu selalu mendukungmu sebelum kau lulus, kau sudah seharusnya melakukan hal yang sama dengan teman sekamarmu yang baru, bukankah begitu? Karena itulah, di suatu malam kau bertanya padanya.

_“Do you want me to teach you Korean?”_

Bahasa Inggrismu tidak begitu fasih dan dia tampak memaklumi. Matanya menatap lurus matamu. Ia tertegun sebelum tersenyum padamu.

_“Yes. Thank you so much.”_

.

.

.

Sisa waktumu di dunia tinggal 33 hari. Kau tidak beranjak dari kamarmu, terlalu menyakitkan untuk melakukannya. Matamu tidak lepas dari segala tindak-tanduk Guanlin di kamar. Ada kalanya anak itu menangis dalam tidurnya (dan bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa). Ada kalanya Guanlin merenung lama sebelum kembali tenggelam. Semakin kau menyaksikannya, semakin terasa menyakitkan. Dan ditambah lagi fakta kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menunggu waktumu habis.

Tapi membiarkan kenangan menyakitkan itu yang memenuhi ingatanmu sebelum pergi?

Tapi apa yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini?

Guanlin keluar dari kamar, kau mengikuti. Turun melalui tangga, menuju ke bawah. Ini akhir pekan dan sependengaranmu, Guanlin tidak mempunyai janji apapun dengan orang lain hari ini. Mungkinkah untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak? Anak itu tidak keluar dari kamar sejak kau datang, membiarkan dirinya membusuk oleh duka.

Kau tersenyum. Berharap bahwa dengan ini Guanlin menemukan bahagianya kembali.

Pemuda itu tiba di halaman asrama. Kau menyempatkan diri untuk melambai pada Pak Jaehwan sang penjaga keamanan (dan tidak dibalas, jelas saja, memangnya kau terlihat?). Kau pelan-pelan mendekati Guanlin, berada di sisinya. Kau melihat mata Guanlin. Masih kosong, masih sendu.

“Guanlin?”

Dan tatapan itu berubah mengeras seketika saat menyaksikan siapa yang datang mendekat. Jisung. Wajahnya sumringah. Sebelahnya ada seorang pemuda lain yang tidak kau ketahui siapa. Matamu mencuri pandang sekali lagi pada Guanlin. Rahang mengeras. Tatapan tajam.

“Oh, Jisung _-hyung_ dan Seongwoo _-hyung_.”

Nadanya pun dingin.  Seakan yang di hadapannya adalah orang yang paling ia benci. Sesuatu yang dulunya kau pikir mustahil dilakukan Guanlin. Guanlin anak baik, rajin, dan manis. Ia ringan tangan dan murah senyuman. Mungkin Guanlin bisa membenci orang lain tapi ia tidak menyangka jika reaksinya sampai _—seperti ini._

“Apa kabar pembunuh itu?” Nada yang lolos dari mulut Guanlin tak kalah sinis, “Apa dia mati menderita?”

“Guanlin, kau—“

“Atau perlu aku yang membuatnya menderita? Seperti apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Jihoon _-hyung_.”

“Guanlin, cukup!”

Suara Jisung tegas dan keras, cukup untuk membuatmu terdiam.  Senyum sumringah yang sempat kau saksikan beberapa detik sebelumnya telah sirna. Selama beberapa bulan satu kamar dengan Jisung, kau dapat menyimpulkan jika Jisung berhati lembut. Ketegangan yang ada di sekitarmu terasa asing. Apa yang kau saksikan terasa asing.

“Pengadilannya akan dimulai minggu depan. Mereka perlu banyak saksi. Kau salah satunya. Polisi akan mendatangimu secepatnya.”

Guanlin tidak bergerak. Hanya mulutnya yang melisankan, “Harusnya mereka langsung menembak pembunuh itu di tempat.”

“Guanlin, kau dulu tidak seperti ini.” Nada suara Jisung masih tinggi. Kau tahu—pemuda itu menahan segala emosi. “Sejak Jihoon meninggal, kau jadi aneh. Seperti antagonis drama. Kau pikir Jihoon akan senang melihatmu jadi begini?!”

Seongwoo meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jisung, berusaha melerai.

“ _Hyung_ , sudah cukup. Kita pulang. Ya?”

Guanlin masih berdiri, menyaksikan kedua pemuda itu menjauh pergi. Kau melihat kepalan tangannya mengeras, bersamaan dengan gejolak emosi. Pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa asing dan kau sudah tahu, kalimat yang keluar itu bukanlah kalimat pujian.

Kau tidak tahan melihat dirinya berubah, jauh dari apa yang kau kenal. Guanlin yang secerah itu menjadi semendung ini. Jisung pun, sekalipun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya, ia masih menyembunyikan duka. Daehwi—Daehwi pun tampaknya belum sembuh benar.

 

Siapa yang menyangka jika ini semua disebabkan oleh kepergianmu dari dunia?

.

.

.

Siapa yang membunuhmu?

Kau tidak tahu. Ketika kejadian itu, jalanan sepi dan hanya ada nyala lampu jalanan. Kau waktu itu hanya berjalan ke minimarket terdekat, hanya untuk membeli cemilan yang dapat menemani pengerjaan tugasmu. Guanlin menawarkan diri untuk menemani karena cemas, tapi kau menolak karena jaraknya dekat.

Semua itu terjadi begitu cepat.

Kau hanya sedang menyebrang. Kau kira tidak akan ada mobil yang melintas. Tapi yang kau dengar berikutnya adalah decit ban dan klakson. Tubuhmu ditabrak mobil berkecepatan tinggi, membuatmu terpental sekian meter dan membuat kepalamu menghantam trotoar dengan keras. Telingamu berdengung kala itu. Yang kau rasakan hanyalah sakit, sakit di sekujur tubuh. Hidungmu mencium bau anyir darah yang menusuk. Hangat mengelilingi tubuhmu, hangat genangan darahmu.

Pandanganmu samar-samar. Kau tidak melihat siapapun yang mendekat dan mencoba memberi pertolongan.

Kau tidak sempat melihat paras orang yang menabrakmu.

Setelah itu pandanganmu menggelap. Saat di mana malaikat maut melaksanakan tubuhmu.

 

 

Kasusmu masih berjalan dan pelakunya tertangkap. Kau telah tewas tapi jiwamu tertinggal, melihat semuanya runtuh di depan mata.

Kepada siapakah kau harus marah? Kepada Tuhan yang tidak membawamu langsung ke akhirat? Kepada pembunuhmu yang entah sengaja atau tidak? Kepada takdir? Kepada semuanya? Kepada siapa kau harus turut berduka? Kepada Guanlin dan mereka yang kau tinggalkan?

Tanganmu terkepal dan kepalamu berdenyut.

Tuhan mungkin meninggalkamu menderita sendirian.

.

.

.

Kau duduk di atas tempat tidur, memperhatikan Guanlin yang membuka surat itu. Surat panggilan dari kepolisian sebagai saksi. Kau melihatnya menghela napas dan melempar surat tersebut dengan kasar di lantai. Ada badai berkecamuk di matanya, badai kesedihan dan amarah. Ketika kau hidup, kau selalu memeluknya dari belakang. Tanganmu akan mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya. Dia akan merajuk manja sampai kau mendaratkan kecupan sayang.

Kau ingin melakukannya. Tapi kau tidak bisa.

Orang mati tidak akan bisa mendekap mereka yang masih bernyawa. Orang mati hanya dapat mengecup angin alih-alih daging dan tulang berbalut kulit. Semua tidak bisa berjalan seperti film-film horor di mana yang mati masih bisa menyampaikan salam pada yang hidup.

Tunggu.

Mungkin ada suatu cara untuk membuat Guanlin menyadari keberadaanmu.

Jika kau menemukannya, kau dapat membuatnya kembali seperti semula sebelum pergi ke akhirat.

.

.

.

.

Untuk ukuran orang yang baru mengenal Korea, Guanlin belajar dengan cepat. Biar logatnya masih tertinggal, tapi tata bahasanya nyaris sempurna (bahasanya masih bahasa formal, kau tidak keberatan). Pemuda itu lebih banyak bicara. Awalnya hanya belajar bersama, kemudian merambat ke hal-hal lainnya. Hal-hal favoritnya. Kenangan-kenangan terindahnya. Tiap malam sebelum tidur kalian bercerita hingga salah satu dari kalian mengantuk. Hal-hal kecil yang menjadi pengerat ikatan.

Hari itu musim gugur. Daun-daun memerah dan berguguran. Kalian memutuskan untuk keluar sejenak, berjalan-jalan dan mencari makanan. Langkah kalian melintasi deretan pohon _maple_ yang daun-daunnya berguguran. Guanlin mengulurkan tangan ke atas, menangkap satu daun yang hendak menyentuh tanah. Cengirannya terkembang. Matamu hanya mengerjap kebingungan.

“Oh, ya. _Hyung_ sudah pernah mendengar mitos?”

“Apa?”

“Katanya kalau kau menangkap daun _maple_ yang jatuh,” Daun _maple_ di tangannya diputar-putar ketika ia berkata, “kau akan jatuh cinta dengan orang yang berjalan bersamamu.”

Kau pernah mendengarnya. Di kamar, sekalipun kau tampak terlelap, nyatanya kesadaranmu masih ada. Guanlin tengah menonton drama. Dari drama itu terlontar kata-kata yang sama dan itu adalah—

“Itu bukannya kata-kata di Goblin?”

Guanlin mengangguk. Tawanya terlantun halus. Tangannya yang tidak memegang daun menutupi mulutnya, mencegah agar tawanya tidak terdengar berlebihan.

“Tapi kupikir cocok untuk situasi sekarang.”

Kau menatap matanya, mencoba memahami apa yang ia katakan. Kau melihat kekaguman bersemayam di matanya. Kau melihat bintang-bintang yang terperangkap di dalamnya. Seakan pemuda itu baru saja melihat hal yang paling indah di dunia.

.

.

.

.

Kau harus membuat Guanlin menyadari keberadaanmu. Waktumu semakin lama semakin menipis dan kau belum ingin pergi sebelum pemuda itu membaik kembali.

Karena itulah ketika pemuda itu tidur, kau tidur di sisinya. Hantu tidak makan tempat dan hantu tidak membuat ranjang terasa berat. Tubuhmu menempel di punggungnya, tapi ia tidak bergerak. Tidak merasakan apapun. Belum patah semangat, kau meniup tengkuknya berulang-ulang. Orang-orang yang didatangi hantu merasakan bulu kuduk berdiri, mungkin itu dapat membantu Guanlin menyadari keberadaanmu.

“Guanlin.”

Kau berbisik setelahnya. Bisikan yang lembut selirih angin.

Guanlin tidak bangkit dari tempat tidur, tapi ia tidak tidur. Tangan Guanlin mengelus tengkuknya sementara. Matanya terbuka, menoleh ke arahmu sebelum menutup mata dan terlelap.

Guanlin tidak melihatnya, tapi ia merasakannya.

.

.

.

.

 “Kalau GPAku semester ini bagus, aku mau _Hyung_ menciumku.”

“Apa?”

Kau menatap Guanlin tepat di mata. Alismu terangkat efek terkejut. Kau hanya ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang kau dengar bukanlah gumaman tanpa sadar semata. Guanlin balas menatapmu, di matanya tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun.

“Kalau GPAku semester ini bagus,” katanya, mengulang kalimat itu lamat-lamat, “aku mau ciuman dari _Hyung_ sebagai hadiah.”

Dan kau berpikir, tidak ada salahnya sebagai motivasi Guanlin untuk belajar lebih giat. Pemuda itu bahkan sudah mulai lancar berbahasa Korea, bukti bahwa ia telah bekerja keras. Tidak ada salahnya.

Itu hanya ciuman.

Biarpun memikirkannya membuat pipimu menghangat.

“O—ke.”

Kau tersenyum cerah setelahnya, meyakinkan Guanlin bahwa kau serius dengan perkataanmu. Pemuda itu terkikik setelahnya dan mengangguk. Punggung tangannya menyembunyikan pipinya, tapi kau dapat menyaksikan bahwa telinganya memerah sepertimu.

 

 

 

Guanlin benar-benar mendapatkan GPA yang bagus dan kalian merayakannya dengan ayam dan _bubble tea_. Kau tahu kalau kau harus menepati janjimu, karena itulah kau mengecup pipinya. Ciuman itu hanyalah ciuman kecil. Namun cukup untuk membuat pipimu merona dan lambungmu kegelian. Sesak napas. Bibirmu agak gemetar. Tubuhmu seperti sarang kupu-kupu berbalut kulit. Jantungmu berdebar, dari jarak sedekat ini, apakah ia merasakannya?

Hanya beberapa detik. Dan itu cukup untuk membuatmu seperti seorang _heroine_ yang memberi selamat pada pahlawan penyelamat hari.

Kau mulai menjauh. Terkejut begitu menyadari ada bekas saus di pipi Guanlin. Tepat di tempat kau mengecup, saus dari mulutmu.

“Eh, sebentar. Biar kucarikan tisu—“

Kata-katamu terhenti begitu lenganmu ditarik mendekat. Belum sempat kau berkata-kata, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat hingga sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di bibirmu.

Ia mencium bibirmu.

Sekujur tubuhmu melemas. Namun, kau merasa bahwa sekitarmu terasa begitu berkilau indah.

.

.

.

Musim semi tiba dan bunga-bunga keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Guanlin baru saja kembali dari Taipei dan kau pikir, sedikit perayaan di restoran terdekat adalah hal baik. Kalian berdua berjalan bersisian. Bunga-bunga ceri sudah mekar dan berguguran. Mencoba mewarnai angkasa yang biru cerah.

“Ah, bunga ceri.”

Telunjukmu mengarah ke arah kelopak-kelopak yang berguguran. Matamu berbinar antusias dan senyummu terekah lebar. Ia menyadari hal itu, karena itulah ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengarahkannya pada pemandangan di belakang tubuhmu.

“Pemandangannya bagus.” Senyumnya terkembang. Matanya mengarah pada deretan pohon ceri yang tengah berbunga sebelum mengarah kepadamu, “ _Hyung_ , mau kufoto? Bagus nih.”

“Aku sendiri nih? Padahal maunya foto berdua.”

“Habis itu _Hyung_ foto aku, baru kita foto berdua.”

Kau mengangguk antusias, berkata dengan nada semangat, “Sepakat!”

Kau berdiri di bawah pohon seraya tersenyum. Dia memotretmu. Kau memotretnya. Seorang pejalan kaki menawarkan diri untuk memotret kalian berdua (“Kalian berdua manis, serius. Aku tidak biasanya memuji pasangan sesama jenis, tetapi kalian manis,” dan ah, telingamu kembali memerah). Foto itu kalian cetak dan letakkan di kamar asrama dua hari kemudian.

Kau melihat Guanlin mengulurkan tangan, mencoba menangkap kelopak bunga ceri yang tengah berguguran. Tapi ia menghela napas kecewa. Tidak ada satupun yang tertangkap tangan. Kau teringat sesuatu, karena itulah kau mencoba hal yang sama. Mengulurkan tangan demi menangkap, tetapi kelopak-kelopak itu selalu berhasil lolos melalui celah jemarimu. Hasilnya nihil.

Kalau kau menangkap kelopak bunga ceri yang berguguran, kau akan menikah dengan cinta pertamamu.

Cinta pertamamu ada di sebelahmu sekarang.

Kekasihmu ada di sebelahmu.

Sayangnya kelopak-kelopak bunga ceri itu lolos dari tanganmu bagai pasir pantai yang digenggam lembut. Saat itu kau berpikir, mungkin kau tidak akan bisa menikah dengan Guanlin karena pemuda itu akan kembali ke Taipei setelah ia lulus. Atau karena kalian berdua lelaki dan hubungan itu masih bisa dibilang tabu (kalau soal itu, hei, bukankah zaman berkembang dan batasan-batasan konservatif didobrak?).

Kau tidak tahu bahwa maut lebih dulu meminangmu.

.

.

.

Seberapapun seringnya kau berusaha, Guanlin tidak memanggil namamu. Guanlin tidak melihatmu. Pemuda itu hanya menganggap bulu kuduk yang berdiri karena semilir angin. Bisikanmu pun tidak sampai ke telinganya. Kau mencoba taktik-taktik film horor lainnya, tetapi semua berkhianat. Jemarimu tidak dapat menyentuh alat tulis. Cermin-cermin bersekutu untuk memperlakukanmu seperti angin. Tidak ada sesuatu yang dapat membuktikan keberadaanmu secara pasti dan ini membuat kepalamu pusiing.

Hari pengadilan pun semakin dekat.

Hari saat kau akan menyaksikan siapa yang membunuhmu. Sesuatu yang nyaris terlupakan karena Guanlin lebih penting dibandingkan apapun. Satu malam sebelumnya, yang kau lakukan hanya bersandar di punggung Guanlin dan berpikir.

Kau tidak tahu siapa pembunuhmu dan apa motifnya. Tetapi tentu, kau marah. Amarah itu selalu ada tiap kali mengingat realita. Amarah itu muncul bersamaan dengan kesedihan.

Apakah setelah kau mengetahuinya besok, amarah dan kesedihan ini akan reda dari dadamu?

.

.

.

.

 “Aku pergi dulu.”

Hampir tengah malam dan makananmu habis. Kau kelaparan dan di kulkas tidak ada apapun. Kau butuh permen, camilan-camilan Guanlin hanya membuat tenggorokanmu semakin kering. Kau hendak pergi ke minimarket terdekat, di dekat asrama ada minimarket yang buka 24 jam. Jaraknya tidak jauh dan tidak membuatmu lelah. Guanlin mendengar hal tersebut dan bergegas bangkit dari kursinya. Menawarkan bantuan.

“Jihoon _-hyung_ , biar aku temani.”

“Tidak usah, tidak apa.” Kedua tanganmu digoyangkan, berusaha meyakinkan. Guanlin entah mengapa cemas dan kau tidak merasa ada yang perlu dicemaskan. “Dekat kok. Jalan sedikit juga sampai.”

Ia menghela napas. Kedua bahunya yang semula menegang, kini kembali rileks. Kedua mata kalian bertemu, ia menatapmu agak lama sebelum memutuskan untuk tersenyum.

“Cepat pulang.”

Kau balas tersenyum. Tanganmu menepuk-nepuk bahunya lembut.

“Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Tenang saja.”

Kau tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah terakhir kali Guanlin melihatmu.

.

.

.

.

Sisa waktumu di dunia tinggal tujuh belas hari lagi.

Dan di ruangan pengadilan ini kau akan menyelesaikan salah satu masalahmu. Kau berada di belakang Guanlin, menyaksikan bagaimana wajahnya kaku dan bahunya tegang (kau pun sama, dengan beda wajahmu tidak terlihat). Ia menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak saksi. Jaksa, hakim, dan yang lainnya sudah berada di tempat. Tersangka perlahan masuk ke dalam. Kedua tangannya diborgol kuat. Kau menoleh ke arahnya bersamaan dengan suara datar seorang pria.

“Pengadilan terhadap tersangka Kang Daniel akan segera dimulai.”

Kau terkesiap tak percaya.

Daniel,

Pembunuhmu.

 _Karena apa?_ Karena kau pernah menolaknya dulu? Tidak, tidak. Daniel bukanlah orang yang pendendam—kau tahu hatinya telah berpindah.

Kau meninggalkan sisi Guanlin sementara, mencoba mendekati Daniel. Pemuda itu ditelan keheningan. Emosimu campur aduk hingga perutmu bergolak. Marah? Benci? Kecewa? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana mendefinisikannya. Saksi-saksi bergantian masuk termasuk Guanlin, tapi telingamu berdenging. Penghakiman-penghakiman itu seperti memantul-mantul di dinding pengadilan. Membisu.

 

 

“Terdakwa Kang Daniel menabrak korban Park Jihoon dengan mobil di tengah malam. Saat berkendara, terdakwa dalam kondisi mabuk berat.”

 

“Park Jihoon tewas di tempat sebelum sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit.”

 

“Karena itulah kami akan menjatuhkan vonis—“

 

 

Kau memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Daniel. Ada bulir-bulir air di sudut matanya yang merah. Daniel menahan tangis (itu ketidaksengajaan, katanya, dan kau percaya), berusaha untuk kuat sekalipun masa depan yang membentang untuknya diluluhlantakkan dalam sekejap. Orang-orang termasuk Guanlin akan berpendapat bahwa itu hal yang setimpal untuk orang yang telah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang—tanpa sengaja sekalipun. Kau pun berpendapat demikian—lagipula ia yang membuat semua ini terjadi. Hanya hati kecilmu yang bersuara bahwa setelah ini Daniel pantas mendapatkan pengampunan. Hati kecilmu yang berjuang keras agar ego tidak menelan seluruh nuranimu.

Kenyataannya, hati kecilmu yang sekarang berkuasa.

Karena kau sekarang terduduk, menangis untuknya.

.

.

.

Hari ketiga puluh, orang tuamu datang berkunjung.

Vonis Daniel pun belum cukup untuk membuat Guanlin membaik. Wajahnya masih mendung ketika ia membuka pintu, membiarkan ayah dan ibumu masuk. Tujuan mereka adalah mengepak barang-barangmu dan berpamitan untuk yang terakhir kali. Sementara Guanlin menyiapkan minuman, kau memperhatikan bagaimana orang tuamu dengan sigap membereskan semuanya. Lemarimu dalam sekejap kosong, pakaian-pakaianmu dimasukkan di koper. Buku-buku di rakmu pun masuk ke dalam kardus. Dalam sekejap, semua kenangan tentangmu pergi.

Bukti-bukti bahwa kau pernah ada di sini, pernah tinggal dan bersekolah di sini. Semuanya pergi. Semuanya hanyalah ada di masa lalu dan kau ingin Guanlin dan orang tuamu melangkah ke masa depan.

Masa depan tanpamu.

Setidaknya kau tahu, orang tuamu telah mengikhlaskan kepergianmu. Bebanmu terangkat karenanya.

Ibumu berkata memecah keheningan. Kata-katanya lembut dengan kesedihan terselip di dalamnya.

“Jihoonie anak yang baik.”

Guanlin mengangguk, mengiyakan, “Jihoon _-hyung_ mengajariku Bahasa Korea dan segala hal tentang Korea Selatan.”

“Ah. Jadi kau bukan asli sini?”

“Aku dari Taipei, Tante.”

“Oh! Jauh juga.”

“Tidak apa. Jihoon _-hyung_ dan Minhyun _-hyung_ banyak membantuku selama di sini.”

“Baguslah. Tante lega.”

Senyum ada di wajah ibumu. Senyum sedih yang tampak jelas.

“Anak itu terlalu baik dan perasa. Tapi dia berkeinginan kuat. Dulu dia sering protes akan berita-berita memojokkan di surat kabar. Katanya setelah lulus, dia ingin menjadi jurnalis yang adil.” Ibumu berkata lembut. Mengenang putranya yang dianggap telah pergi jauh, “Seperti bunga yang paling indah di taman. Bunga yang dipetik duluan.”

Dalam hening, tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa menit.

“Nak Guanlin, apa ada barang yang ingin kau ambil?”

“Eh?”

“Ambil saja barangnya satu. Untuk kenang-kenangan.” Ibumu tersenyum lembut, “Jihoonie tidak akan keberatan. Tante yakin.”

Guanlin tampaknya ragu. Namun, keraguan itu berusaha dihilangkannya dengan sebuah anggukan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengambil sebuah foto yang ada di mejamu. Foto berbingkai merah muda.

Kau yang tengah tersenyum cerah di bawa pohon-pohon ceri yang tengah berbunga.

Mungkin Guanlin memang butuh kenangan-kenangan bahagia.

.

.

.

Waktumu semakin menipis dan kau harus segera pergi. Bahkan tiupan di tengkuk tidak lagi dirasakan Guanlin. Dan hingga sekarang, kau masih belum menemukan cara untuk menghubungi Guanlin. Biarpun hanya sejenak, hanya beberapa detik, kau ingin berbicara dengannya. Mungkin dengan itu, Guanlin dapat kembali seperti semula. Tetapi kalau begini, bagaimana bisa?

Mungkin kau harus meminta bantuan orang lain.

Ah, ya.

Woojin kemarin melihatmu walau hanya beberapa detik.

.

.

.

Karena itulah di sore hari, kau pergi mencari Woojin.

Woojin ada di sana. Masih di taman, hendak berjalan menuju asramanya. Kau tidak tahu apakah Woojin juga dapat melihatmu seperti sebelumnya, sejelas sebelumnya, tapi mencoba tidak ada salahnya. Harapan terakhirmu untuk mencapai Guanlin. Kau tetap melangkah mendekat hingga kau berdiri di depannya. Woojin mengerjap, matanya bertemu dengan matamu.

“Jihoon?” Woojin terbata, telunjuknya mengarah kepadamu.  “Kau—benar Jihoon?”

Kau mengangguk sebelum berkata, “Tolong Guanlin.”

“Apa?!” Suara Woojin setengah berteriak.

“Tolong Guanlin!”

Kau berteriak. Woojin mengerutkan kening, sebelum kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Kebingungan.

“Jihoon? Kau ke mana?”

Kau tidak beranjak. Tapi kau hilang dari pandangan. Woojin sempat mendengarmu, sempat melihatmu, sayangnya durasinya tidak lama. Kau tidak tahu apakah Woojin menangkap pesanmu. Bahumu melorot, kepalamu ditundukkan.

Mungkin cara ini memang tidak bisa.

“’Tolong Guanlin’, itu bukan maksudmu?”

Kau mendengar suara Woojin dan semangatmu kembali.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Woojin benar-benar datang. Guanlin tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya, tak peduli berapa banyak cerita tentangmu yang lolos dari mulut sahabatmu. Kedua gelas teh di atas meja mendingin dan tak tersentuh. Woojin menyadari bahwa pendekatannya salah, terbukti dari ia yang diam kemudian, memikirkan cara lain.

“Kau menyukainya?”

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dan Guanlin terkejut karenanya.

“Eh? Iya.”

 “Jihoon sebenarnya sering cerita tentangmu. Katanya, dia beruntung mengenalmu. Katanya, kau juga pacar terbaik.”

Kau ingat. Orang pertama yang mengetahui bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Guanlin adalah Woojin. Awalnya kau cemas karena kalian berdua sama-sama lelaki, tapi Woojin menepuk bahumu dan tersenyum. Berkata bahwa ia akan selalu mendukung kalian berdua, sebagai seorang teman. Waktu itu kau bersyukur, sangat bersyukur.

Woojin benar-benar mendukung kalian sekalipun kau telah tiba di akhir hidupmu.

“Jihoon _-hyung_ tidak pantas mendapatkan ini,” gumam Guanlin. Kepalanya ditundukkan, tampak tengah meredam kecewa.

“Aku juga ingin kebahagiaan Jihoon, semuanya pun demikian. Tapi Tuhan sudah berkehendak, kan?” Tangan Woojin masih mengelus punggung Guanlin, berusaha menenangkan. “Katanya, arwah orang yang meninggal akan berkeliaran di dunia selama empat puluh hari sebelum pergi ke surga. Coba kau pikirkan, bagaimana perasaan Jihoon jika melihatmu begini?”

Kepala Guanlin terangkat karenanya.

“Apa itu benar?”

Matanya mengerjap. Meminta jawaban.

“Tiga hari setelah ia meninggal, aku melihatnya berdiri di jalanan sebelum hilang.”

Matanya lantas membulat. Kau melihat, sesuatu yang semula telah mati di matanya mulai kembali. Sebuah harapan.

“Ini belum empat puluh hari. Ia mungkin masih ada di sini. Aku tidak melihatnya lagi, tapi aku yakin kalau dia melihat kita.”

Guanlin kehabisan kata-kata. Mulutnya terbuka kebingungan, bingung hendak mengatakan apa, bingung hendak bereaksi seperti apa. Sudut-sudut mulut Woojin terangkat, senyum ramahnya terulas.

“Aku yakin dia selalu melihatmu.”

.

.

.

“Jihoon _-hyung_ , kau mendengarku?”

“Iya.”

Kau menjawab. Dia tidak dapat mendengarkan. Matanya terus memandang ke langit-langit sudut ruangan, tidak tahu jika kau berada di sisinya. Tapi dengar itu, ada antusias dalam nada suaranya. Ada harapan yang tergantung di dalamnya.

“Kenapa Jihoon _-hyung_ perginya mendadak sekali?”

Kau pun tidak tahu. Kau tidak mampu menjawabnya. Takdir terkadang bangsat dan kau adalah korbannya.

“Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Jihoon _-hyung_. Ingin pergi ke berbagai tempat. Aku sedang menabung untuk mengajak Jihoon _-hyung_ ke Taipei kelak. Orang tuaku pasti senang berkenalan dengan Jihoon _-hyung_. Aku ingin kita bahagia.”

 _Aku pun demikian,_ kau menjawab dalam hati. _Aku ingin kau bahagia._

“Kenapa?”

Suara Guanlin melemah. Getir mulai terdengar.

“Woojin _-hyung_ bisa berbicara dengan Jihoon _-hyung_ , kenapa aku tidak?”

Tangan Guanlin terkepal erat. Kuku-kukunya menghujam telapak tangan. Kau melihat bahunya bergetar pelan dan sungguh, kau ingin mengulurkan tangan untuk menghiburnya. Tanganmu tak dapat menyentuh bahunya ketika mendarat. Sekalipun kau meminta bantuan Woojin, Guanlin tidak dapat berbicara denganmu.

Kau secara tidak langsung membuatnya melambung tinggi dan menghempaskannya tanpa ampun ke dasar bumi.

“Ini tidak adil.”

.

.

.

“Jihoon _-hyung_ , kau masih di sini?”

Kau menjawab, “Iya, sampai lusa.” Dan sekali lagi, ia tidak menoleh ke arahmu. Kata-katamu tidak lebih dari bisikan gaib yang tak mampu tertangkap telinga manusia nyata. Wajah Guanlin tampak mendung, kecewa.

“Aku seperti orang bodoh saja, berbicara sendiri.”

 _Tidak apa,_ kau berkata dalam hati, _aku juga seperti orang bodoh, membiarkanmu seperti ini._

.

.

.

Waktumu hari ini berakhir.

Di kepalamu seperti ada suara ketak-ketik jam menggema. Penanda waktumu. Kau masih berdiri di dekat jendela, menanti Guanlin pulang. Kau tahu kau akan merindukan ini semua—Guanlin, kamar ini, kampus ini, teman-temanmu yang senantiasa hadir—jika akhirat mengenal konsep merindukan. Sinar mentari menembus jendela, menyinari jemarimu yang mulai transparan. Matamu sendiri tidak dapat melihatnya.

Waktumu benar-benar tinggal sedikit lagi.

Pintu kamar dibuka. Terlihat Guanlin masuk ke dalam. Wajahnya lesu, seperti biasa. Mungkin karena harinya yang berat. Mungkin karena duka yang menggelayuti sejak empat puluh hari sebelumnya. Pintu ditutup, tas diletakkan di atas meja. Guanlin baru saja hendak membuka baju ketika ia terperangah. Matanya menatapmu. Nada suaranya setengah tercekat ketika berkata.

“Jihoon _-hyung_ —?”

Tunggu _—apa?_

Matamu menatapnya, matanya menatapmu lurus. Telak. Wajahnya tampak tidak percaya, terperangah, sebelum berubah menjadi raut wajah lega. Mungkin lega karena Woojin tidak berbohong dan kau memang ada. Ia melangkah mendekat, tangannya terulur mencoba menyentuh jemarimu. Ujung-ujung jemarimu menembus tangannya seperti partikel udara dan kau tahu, waktumu benar-benar sedikit.

“Guanlin.”

“ _Hyung—_ aku rindu.”

Kau tahu. Kau selalu tahu. Ketak-ketik di kepalamu semakin nyaring.

“Aku akan pergi jauh.”

“Jangan—“

“Sudah empat puluh hari. Aku sudah mati, ingat?”

Bahunya turun. Suaranya berikutnya lebih terdengar seperti gumaman, “Andai saja aku tahu lebih dulu....”

“Aku juga menyesal.” Kau tidak menyembunyikan kesedihan di suaramu. Kau ingin Guanlin tahu—tahu emosimu,  “Tapi ingatlah ini, aku akan selalu melihat Guanlin dari surga. Selalu. Selalu melihat dan mendukungmu.”

Konsep akhirat masih asing untukmu dan seharusnya kau tidak dapat menjanjikan apapun. Tetapi jika kebohongan kecil itu dapat menjadi motivasi untuk Guanlin, maka biarlah.

Asal Guanlin dapat melepaskanmu. Asal Guanlin tidak selalu menoleh ke belakang dan menanti hantumu di ujung jalan.

Berbohong pun tak apa.

“Jangan terus menatap masa lalu begitu, lihatlah ke depan. Aku sedih melihatmu berubah sejak aku pergi. Makan yang banyak. Belajar yang rajin. Kau akan menjadi _graphic designer_ yang hebat, aku yakin itu. Yang penting, berbahagialah.”

Nada suaramu kau buat seriang mungkin. Sayangnya, getir itu lolos di ujung lidah. Sekuat tenaga kau menahan sedihmu, tangismu. Rasanya sakit sekali tenggorokanmu, nyeri yang melesak-lesak. Kau bisa memaafkan Daniel. Kau bisa melepaskan kenangan-kenanganmu di bumi. Kau harus bisa melepaskan yang ini.

Kau adalah hantu dan kau tidak akan pernah kembali.

“Akan kucoba.”

Jawaban Guanlin pelan, tetapi kau mendengarnya. Kau tersenyum, senyum terindah yang pernah kau keluarkan. Ketak-ketik di kepalamu berhenti. Telingamu pengang dan kau tidak dapat melihat dan mendengar apapun lagi. Ada hangat yang lolos dari sudut-sudut matamu, mengalir hingga pipimu.

Di realita, Guanlin terduduk menangis, melihatmu pergi.

.

.

.

**fin**


End file.
